Children of the Night
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Danny knew that he had beat it into everyone's heads that he was the boss, the kingpin of Manhattan if you will. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Author's note: This is heavy slash people!

Children of the Night

Danny Messer had worked the same area of Manhattan for five years; he had been arrested at least twice each year; and he had done business with everyone who was worth doing business with.

His clients were normally repeat customers, people who knew that he could be trusted and what his services entailed. He knew who was who and what was what; and a new face on his territory was a big deal.

Any rookie would swarm over the newcomer; but Danny knew that he had beat it into everyone's heads that he was the boss, the kingpin of Manhattan if you will.

A dark-haired man moved swiftly from the diner across the street and into the park Danny and his colleagues frequented.

One of his hands was stuffed inside the pocket of his dark trousers, while the other brought a cigarette to his lips. Danny knew that whoever the new comer was, he had to be someone who could afford to pay the kind of prices the blonde liked to charge.

"Hey, blondie," the man nodded as he approached Danny. "You loitering around here for a reason?"

"That depends," Danny purred, running his blue eyes up and down the length of the other's body.

The brunette exhaled a cloud of cigarette smoke, remaining silent as he studied Danny's face. He threw the cigarette butt onto the ground and stubbed it out with a well-polished black shoe.

"Depends on what?" he asked softly, his voice barely audible over the background traffic.

Danny took a step closer, his leather jacket reflecting the light from the full moon overhead. "On how much you're willing to pay."

"What are your prices?" the other asked calmly.

He smirked, his eyes twinkling in the semidarkness. "My time's expensive… You sure you can afford me?"

The other raised an eyebrow and pulled out some money from his pocket. "Will these cover me?"

Danny took the bills, making sure that his fingers brushed the back of the taller man's hand.

Slowly he counted the money before looking up and nodding. "This is a good start," he agreed. "Where do you want to do this? Here?"

"You got no problems with this being a public place?"

Danny snorted with laughter. "I'm a hooker, ain't I? Do I look like I care about small children seeing something they ain't 'sposed to?"

The other chuckled and nodded his head. "Here is good," he murmured.

The blue-eyed man slipped the money into his boot before heading over to the sheltered seating area. He had no intention in using the seating area, just the wall for support.

Danny tossed a quick glance around before unfastening his jeans and letting the fall to his ankles. Leaning against the wall he looked at his client expectantly.

As he stroked his cock he could see the other wondering why he hadn't turned around to make it easier; but the first thing Danny learnt on the job was to never turn his back on a trick.

He had learnt that lesson the hard way. But that was the past, this was now; and now was about to make him a lot of money.

The brunette smiled coyly and moved closer to Danny, unfastening his own trousers and releasing his thick cock. Several years ago, the sight of such a girth would make Danny's muscles clench involuntarily at the mere thought; but he knew that he had been subjected to much worse and far more painful experiences than what he was about to endure.

Danny pulled a condom out and handed it to the other man, looking directly into his brown eyes to ensure that his message was clear.

A small nod was returned and the trick rolled the condom over his cock.

Danny was caught by surprise when he was pinned against the wall and his mouth was covered with the others.

Kissing was one of his golden rules; it wasn't allowed, no matter what the circumstances. Kissing meant that this was something more than a job; kissing made you feel like you had more than a literal connection.

But, for some reason, something inside of him stopped him from pushing the guy away or biting his lip. As the stranger slid into Danny's already prepared entrance, he decided that since no one had ever kissed him like that before he would let it slide.

Very few times before had Danny ever felt like what he did was worth the several hundred-dollar bills he had just acquired.

When the cock inside him found his prostate with such ease, he thought that maybe he had found a trick that actually knew what he was doing and wasn't looking to just get his rocks off while the wife was at home with the kids.

When it was all over the taller man tied the condom off and glanced at Danny. "Would you like me to get rid of this or do you want to?"

Danny glared at the disgusting protection device. "You," he muttered, pulling his jeans back up and making sure that his money was still where he had left it.

"I wouldn't steal from you," the guy commented, seeing Danny's action.

"Yeah, like I believe that," he murmured. "You can't be too careful in this part of town," he said a little louder so he could be heard.

"What's your name?"

Danny hesitated as he fastened his belt. He had never told any one his real name; only his parents and his brother knew his real name, and he ran away when he was fourteen when he ran away from home.

"My name…" he paused again. "My name is Danny," he eventually admitted.

The guy grinned at him, flashing two sets of perfectly white teeth before turning and walking away.

"Hey!" Danny called after him. "Ain't you forgetting somethin'?"

The brown eyed man turned back to him. "My name's Tim," he informed Danny before disappearing into the night once more.

The End


End file.
